


The Gerudo Hero

by firestonance



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-11-01 05:09:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17860901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firestonance/pseuds/firestonance
Summary: She is the chef's daughter, also known as the gerudo princess. She never ask for this destiny. She has to wield the Master sword while Zelda is suffering in this castle. Saving peoples she doesn't know and a land she has never cared about?This is her task:Saving Hyrule from Calamity Ganon





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I am all new to the Ao3 world so if i do mistakes please alert me because i'm French and i'm not sure to be that good.  
> I hope you'll like the story and see the notes at the end for more details  
> Also the first chapter is really short but the others are gonna be longer I promise!
> 
> Au revoir!

"Kavusa, how long have you been on the road? I hear most of the Gerudos stay in the town and only left to find their voe, is that your case?"

"No, Kass. I've been on the road for more than 4 years now. If i wanted to find a voe, i would have already find him. Some guys asked me but I turned them down."

"For sure, you are a really beautiful Gerudo, people can fall for you."

"Thanks."

She was indeed a really beautiful vai now. The characteristic mat skin with a pointed nose, a height slightly shorter than others Gerudos but as muscular as them.  
Train as a Gerudo, she was having no difficulty to fight monsters also, she learned how to survive all alone.

"You are really thoughtful today, Kavusa is something bothering you? Or are you homesick again?"

"I'm not always homesick... I'm just thinking about my next destination;"

"And that is?"

"The Great Plateau."


	2. Companions

"I always had companions in my life. Animal, I mean. I can't help myself to befriend every living being.  
... Not the plants! What are you thinking of me, Epona?"

Her beautiful horse watched her with an amused spark in her eyes, as if she understand what Kavusa said.  
They are sitting next to the Spirits Forest, the profil of the Temple of Time behind them. Kavusa has already visited it earlier but she was feeling...unsure.  
The statue seemed to watch her all along and this makes her feel so awkward. While Epona was so silent and respectful, she could have bow in front of it!  
Kavusa didn't know who was the goddess in this statue. She never really interest herself for the Gerudo religion, so the Hylian one...  
She only knew about the three Goddesses: Din, Farore and Nayru.

"I have a sand seal back at home. Do you want to know how I met her?"

Epona slightly move to be in front of Kavusa.

"I'll take that as a yes! Well, my vehsai (vehvi+ vai=little sister) was sick and we needed medicinal plants which glows in the dark. That's why I was in the desert at night.  
I rent a seal for 50 ruppees! By the way it is kinda expensive, I should talk about it with..."

Epona whinny. She seems to be impatient for the following of the story.

"Okay, Okay; I continue. So i went to the very end of the desert, at the bottom of the Gerudo Highlands. When I finally found them, the sand seal has disappeared.  
I was so much in the... Well I walked for a long time but the city was so far away and the day was rising. And when the day come, the heat too.  
I was getting desperate and finally a sand seal appears and slowly came closer. I rode it and we arrived at the town. When I released her, she simply stay with me.  
I named her Floria, in honor for the several plants I harvest."

She then noticed than Epona was almost asleep. She laugh and stand up to walk a little. She directs herself to a lake where she sits on the edge.  
The sky was clear and the stars was bright. She then see a cave.

"What is it? I can maybe go and see..., No, Epona is still there. Maybe tomorrow..."

She came back to her camp and spend the night with a strange feeling and a lot of thoughts.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As she entered the cave, there was some chest with old clothes, some wooden crates. She decide to open them and find old books, wrote in Sheikah.  
She didn't understand a thing but some sentences was traduce under. These were write with an elegant, fine handwriting. 

"The Shrine of Resurrection...can regenerate a body...save people from death...  
This is ... incredible! How did the Sheikahs create that?!"

The diary fall, she picked up the book which was open at the last page. Another handwriting was here. Sharper,smaller.

"The Shrine regenerate the body but if the soul doesn't find her way, the person will never awaken"

Shivering, she was afraid. For the person inside. Will she be okay?  
Full of doubts, she slowly approached the close door and put her hand and her forehead on.  
The door start to move with a loud noise.

"What's happening!" say Kavusa with panic.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A boy.  
With scars.  
Battle scars.  
He was in the Shrine.  
She may have killed him by opening it.

"Oh no. No no no no no! Why does it open?! I have done something wrong!"

Completely panicked, Kavusa was almost crying. Then, she saw him. He was in a perfect state except that he wasn't breathing, nor having a heartbeat.

"Sahkvi, I killed him!"

She start to breath hard to calm herself. After calming a little, she approached him. Maybe he was The Hero that all the legend say dead.

"Well, now he really is, because of me" she said, falling on the ground. 

She then starts to prey, trying to do something:  
"I don't know your name, Goddess of the statue but you seem like the good goddess to call in need of help.  
This guy is your Hero, please manage to make him alive because he kinda has to save the world. And Calamity Ganon is still somewhere to be beaten.  
I beg you, Goddess of the Statue"

Nothing happened.  
He was still not breathing.  
Still not moving.

"Nggggggg... Why does it have to be me?"

A sudden voice startled the girl:

"link...  
Link...  
LINK!  
...  
You are not Link.  
Who are you.  
Why does I feel the Triforce inside of you.  
Oh... I understand.  
He is dead, isn't he.  
You are our last hope then."

"WHAT?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, isn't it interesting?  
> Kavusa is kinda lost now hé hé hé...
> 
> (by the way, Sahkvi is f**k in Gerudo. She has the right to insult in this case, we forgive her)


	3. Princess Zelda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I am lazy.  
> I copied King Bosphoramus cutscene but it was damn long so I cut it a little!  
> That's my tips ;)

"You are our last hope then."

Kavusa start to laugh; an hysteric one.

"Is this a joke. No it isn't, I've already heard you right? When I was 17... Eh, such a long time passed...  
Who are you, voice girl?"

"Take the Sheikah Slate.  
A long trip awaits you."

"Eh...I've traveled enough. Finally a meaning to this journey? Are you still here, voice girl?"

"I am no voice girl.  
Just go and save Hyrule.  
I'm waiting in the castle..."

"Wait, the castle? Oh, the voice girl is the princess Zelda herself. Am I right?"

Nobody responds.

"I will try, promise to princess from princess "

She gets up and then looked at Link who seemed to be asleep. She decided to bury him. After digging a hole and cover him; She preyed:  
"Well, Goddess of the Statue, you didn't really help your first Hero but you kinda help me so...  
Thank you-"

"Hylia" said an old man who has suddenly appeared next to Kavusa.

"Wha-You... Hylia who?"

"The Goddess of the Statue, like you say"

He looked at her with a warm look, and sat with her to prey too. Kavusa said nothing. She simply close her eyes, praying for Link: the Defeated Hero.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was eating a surprisingly spicy meal with seafood and meat. The old man was watching her with a curious look.

"Do you want something."

"Oh, excuse me. I was asking myself how you became a hero. I mean, as a Gerudo, ..."

"Eh... I am asking the same question to myself. I was just the heir of the Gerudo's throne who was trying to fulfill her duty. Well, even if being a Gerudo princess is very different from the Hylian's royalty."

She then start to zone out, deep in thoughts. The old man stand up and go, to leave her in peace. Kavusa stayed and started to remember:  
"Vehvai, what are you doing?  
-I wanted to go and find a sand seal too!  
-But you are a little too small to go in the desert alone!  
-Eh can we go together then?  
-Yes, Riju. How will you name your sand seal?  
-Patricia!  
-Why?  
-I saw it in a book and I don't know what this mean.  
-You are amazing to name things! Haha!"

She gently smiled at these memories. It was so long since she left the Gerudo town for hearing this voice. She doesn't know how was doing her vehvai, her vasa or even her best friend (kinda her lover too by the way). She has met Gerudo out of the city and they recognize her at first. But most the years past, and rarer it became.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nothing impressed her anymore.  
Towers out of the ground? Ok.  
Shrines which gave powers to the Sheikah Slate? Why not.  
Discovering that the old man was the deceased king? Ok, it was a bit too much this time!

"I really got myself into trouble, didn't I?"

"I would say that too, Gerudo princess. I was King Rhoam Bosphoramus Hyrule, a kingdom which no longer exists. The Great Calamity was merciless...  
It devastated everything in its path, lo, a century ago. It was then that my life was taken away from me...and since that time, here I have remained, in spirit form."

"It is a very sad story, your Majesty, but why did you hid it from me? You guided me... and You show me how to use the Sheikah Slate... Why doing so?"

"That was my last task, guiding the Hero. And I succeed. Now, I must tell you the story of Calamity Ganon..."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( a long and stunning cutscene later...)

"That princess was my own daughter... My dear Zelda. And the courageous knight that protected her to the very end was Link.  
You must now accept your fate and defeat The Great Calamity. My daughter's power will soon be exhausted. Once that happens, Ganon will freely  
regenerate himself and nothing will stop him from consuming our land..."

"I know what to do and I will! I'll save Hyrule and Princess Zelda!"

"I appreciate your motivation. But, somehow, Ganon as maintained control over all four divine beasts and the Guardians too. I believe it would be quite reckless  
for you to head directly to the castle. Go to the east, follow the road to Kakariko village. Meet their elder, Impa. Consult the map on the Sheikah Slate."

" I... In what dit i put myself into...?"

"You are our Hero, Kavusa. As I promised, here's the paraglider.  
You...  
must...  
save Hyrule..."

Kavusa slowly sat down and bury her hands in her hair. Almost crying:  
"I flee my responsibilities for what? Having a bigger one.  
It is useless to stay here, isn't it? Lady Impa..."

She raised up, sweeping her tears

"Here I come"

(readers: eh but how Epona ended up on the Great Plateau?  
Me:... Magic...?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Profitez!


	4. Chapter 4

She was riding across mountains to go to the sheikah village. It was very calm and strangely, it was normal. Because literally one minute ago, she helped an enormous korok, these are spirits of the forest which look like tree child. "Oh my, how much I love this world" she said, ironically.  
As she entered the village, she stopped Epona and took a moment to observe. The architecture was very different from the hylian's one. Very representative of their lifestyle: calm and peace. Somewhere, she can hear an instrument; a mix of a lyra and an oud. Back at home, she remembered the concerto with the Gerudo's instruments.  
But this one sing like an oud but as high as a lyra. As she arrived near an old woman, she asked:

"Excuse me, may I ask where I can find Lady Impa?" Hearing those words, the old woman looked at her and suddenly, her eyes widden.  
"Is that?...THE SHEIKAH SLATE?!" She literally screamed.  
"Who are you?! Are you a yiga? HELP!!!!!! THE YIGAS ARE TRYING TO ATTACK LADY IMPA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
Two soldiers appeared and faced Kavusa ready to attack, while other people were arriving to see what's were going on.

"Wow wowowowowow. Calm down! I am no yiga! I am Kavusa, the heir of the Gerudo's throne" She instinctively unsheathed her sword.

"Then why did you try to attack Lady Impa?" said a very angry-looking beared man who was having a sharp sword in his hand.

"i just asked where I could find her; We have important matter to discuss... Please, let me see her, it concerns the princess..."

Suddenly a laugh were heard. Everybody turn to see who did that. It was an old woman with a big hat, followed by a young shy girl.

" Well, Kavusa, the heir of the Gerudo's throne, will you please follow me." Seeing the woman, the guards immediately put their swords away but they kept a close eye on her.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She followed the lady, she assumed as Lady Impa, and took a quick glance around her. A big house in the same style as the village but much bigger. It was obvious that it was the chief's house. Next to the Lady was a young girl with a round face and an enormous blush creeping on her cheeks when she was looking at Kavusa (she took it as a compliment) and white hair.

As she sat, the Lady said:"Well, I was expecting link and not a simple girl" a mischievous glint in the eye

"I am a Gerudo Lady Impa! A fierce warrior who has proven her value in combat! Your hero is dead, so you will have to compose with me! I do not permit you to insult me!" Kavusa replied, offended by the title

The young girl watch her with horror and awe on her face while Impa cracked a smile an finally laugh.  
" I was expecting this reaction! It just proves to me that you have the courage and determination to do this quest. I know you and I have heard stories about you, even if fleeing isn't really in a hero's character..."

At those words Kavusa slightly flinched: she knew that she was a coward but she needed answers. Changing the subject, Impa introduce her granddaughter as Paya, the girl by her side who just hid her face and greeted her, stuttering. Kavusa found her adorable but she had others matters to attend to.

"The old man told me to come and that you will bring me answers." Impa had a contemplative look and simply watch Kavusa as she started to shift impatiently.  
"well...?...  
You are ready to help Hyrule but the answers, you will have to find them by yourself." Kavusa seem hurt and confused but hid it quickly with her smile while Impa told her the story of the Calamity Ganon. But Paya seem to have noticed and looked softly at Kavusa like she was trying to bring her comfort. Of course when Kavusa turned to her she stopped and hid her face agian.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What are you doing, Lady Paya?" at that sound the girl jumped, startled 

"-Mi-i-iss Kavu-u-usa! You-u sca-scared me!  
-Oh sorry this wasn't my intention. Sorry for the trouble Lady Paya  
-Oh, you-u can call me just Pa-paya  
-Well Pa-paya I will now excuse myself and wish you a good night  
-Wait! eummmm... Why did you wanted to talk to me in the first place?  
-I simply wanted to ask what you were doing  
\- I was praying the god of the travellers to which you a good journey, the Yigas are out there waiting for you. I just wanted to... help in a way...  
-Your help is very much needed and accepted thank you Pa-paya. I bid you farewell!  
-Fa-farewell.."

As Kavusa left the village with a playful wink, Paya felt her cheeks burnt and slowly turned her gaze to vocah, one of the guards who smiled to her with an enigmatic one. She felt weird, like her heart was about to explode and she decided to consult her grandmother later...

**Author's Note:**

> So I am gonna clarify some things:  
> \- Kavusa is 22 years old going to 23  
> -She has become friends with Kass during her journey because he sings for her with his beautiful accordion  
> -She has explore almost all Hyrule except the Great Plateau, The Rito village and The Hebra Mountain.  
> -Also some little places not really important


End file.
